extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Anhalt
General Information Catholic (February 2, 1212 - 1529) Protestant (1529 - January 18, 1871) |tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy|rank = Duchy|tag = ANH|capital = Dessau (58)|culture = Saxon (Germanic)|development = Start: 6}} is a Catholic Saxon feudal monarchy located in the Northern Saxony area of the North Germany region, Western Europe; emerging in 'The Mongol Empire' era. At the start date of February 2, 1212 the one-province monarchy borders only fellow Catholic nations: in the southwest, in the north, in the northeast, and in the east. will convert, and for the rest of the game, in 1529 to Protestant. On the date January 18, 1871 will be annexed by Protestant turning into Protestant . See also: , , Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Reform into Prussia * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Saxon *** Primary Culture is Prussian ** Is not: , or ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is not a theocracy ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41), Warmi (42) and Danzig (43) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is no longer apart of the HRE ** The government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Change into a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Prussian becomes the new Primary Culture *** Capital changes to this culture ** One randomly owned province: *** None of the following must be true: **** The capital **** Has the Primary Culture of Saxon or Pommeranian *** Changes to Prussian Primary Culture ** Can embrace Prussian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change German Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -5.0% Technology Cost * Ideas: ** Zunft: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Frühlings- und Herbstmesse: *** +5.0% Trade Efficiency *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Reichskreis: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Polizeiordnung: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Thurn und Taxis: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Residenzstadt: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Saxon countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:The Mongol Empire Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech)